


tell me which way to go

by Erisabesu



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: GOT7 drabbles, will mostly be JB/Jackson.





	tell me which way to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



> English is my, like, third language, I don't have a beta and I hate proofreading my own work with a passion. You've been warned.

They just crash into it, at first. It’s new and exciting and Jaebum has just turned nineteen and it’s forbidden — not officially, maybe, but it still is, and it only serves as fuel to the fire that is them. Some nights they don’t have the time to sleep, but they have just enough for each other, and for a while that’s enough.

They reach a point at the end of May when exhaustion hits especially hard and they explode. Jaebum still blushes when he thinks about the two of them, fucking like bunnies any chance they got. They were almost caught - almost - nearly a dozen times, and that, too, only fueled the flame. No regrets; no love, just fucking and a fuckton of teenage lust. Infatuation, if you wish. Jaebum doesn’t. They were together pretty much 24/7, hormonal as all hell. Boners happened, boners were dealt with and that was it.

They burn out mid-July. Never talked about it, not really. It just was, and then it wasn’t, and they still are best friends, forever and all that, til death do us part or some shit.

And being friends includes drunk dialing, apparently, thinks Jaebum, as his phone screen lights up at 4:15am with a familiar name.

He doesn’t pick up and doesn’t let himself feel guilty about it as he tries to fall back asleep. Later in the afternoon Jaebum gets a text saying, ‘sorry if i woke u up!! wasnt in a bad place probs best that u didnt pick up haha!!’ and he gets hit with shame so hard it takes a while to get his breathing back to normal. He doesn’t reply, but his fingers twitch every time he feels the weight of the phone in the pocket of his jacket.

He tries dating a couple of times over the next few years — girls, because that’s what expected of him and that’s what’s easy. He doesn’t mind complicated, but secrets are tiring, so he tries to have as few of those as possible. Taking it up with boys takes effort and it just doesn’t seem to be worth it. 

Dating girls is, for the lack of a better word, bland. It’s always low-key, mostly consists of coffee dates and hand-holding, and the four letter word is never said. The girls think of Jaebum as a proper gentleman, but the truth is he doesn’t even think about fucking them. They are like sisters to him, although he tries to pretend he has romantic feelings for them for the longest time. His dick doesn’t take that bullshit.

By the time he turns twenty two, Jaebum has given up on both boys and girls entirely. Piece of cake, really, and so what if he occasionally rewatches their performances from 2012, where there were just the two of them and it felt easy, even though it really wasn’t. It doesn’t mean anything. He may not be happy, but he’s content.

He fucking hates it.


End file.
